1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to light sources and, more particularly, to light sources with light sensors.
2. Background Discussion
Most electronic devices, such as computers, DVD players, DVRs, televisions, surround sound receivers, etc. have lighting elements to illuminate certain parts of the device. For example, many devices have status indicator lights that may indicate that the device is powered on, communicating with another device or performing a particular function, among other things. Typically the indicator lights are light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are typically only operated in two modes: on or off. Generally, when on, the LEDs provide a high level of luminance. In some ambient lighting conditions, the level of luminance may be distracting or inadequate. For example, if the electronic device is located in a bedroom, a bright indicator light may make it difficult to sleep. Additionally, if the electronic device is located near a television or a projection screen, the indicator light may distract from content being displayed on the television of projections screen, particularly if the room is darkened.